pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
DangerousDangerously (talk) 02:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, I got the episodes on PC and when I watch the episode, I just press some keys to save the screenshots, alter their names and upload them. Energy ''X'' 19:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 Buddy, he does have an Espeon. It said so on his page. What's that? Oh, I'm sorry and I understand. Well, Ok. As long as it's perfect. Are you making the Flygon (MS006) page a better one? Code Not sure at what code do you mean. The PokéBox template has been cleaned up on that article, on what template did you mean? Energy ''X'' 19:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Skyla's Swanna Care to explain why were you tagging Skyla's Swanna page for deletion? Energy ''X'' 15:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, but it does matter. I am the admin here and I need to know why you did. It is an article about an official character's Pokémon and by tagging it for unnecessary deletion can be proclaimed that you were vandalising. So please, do explain. Energy ''X'' 21:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) A strange habit... though I do think it may violate some rules. An admin has to be professional and this act can be targeted as unprofessional. Still, if you are in need of such, why not create a sandbox and tinker with it? Energy ''X'' 22:04, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It is a page where you can tinker with whatever you need, as long as it is under the rules. I created one for you, so you can edit about Skyla's Swanna and if it is better, just copy and paste to Skyla's Swanna article. Energy ''X'' 22:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I just gave you the link. User:Kyurem147/Sandbox While I cannot delete the article, you can edit this sandbox as if it was an article, then copy the content and paste it on the Skyla's Swanna page you really wanted to create so much. Energy ''X'' 22:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Galleries You are removing the templates from the galleries. To clarify, there are too many images in the gallery to have them without the template. If it would be reduced to 8, the template wouldn't be neccesary, but since there are so many, it has to stay. Energy ''X'' 14:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Images It may be that you are thinking that inserting some images onto the article improves it, but some of them are really unnecessary; especially the ones that present the same person in same clothes in a similar pose. Energy ''X'' 10:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I fail to see how can it is rare. If it was a pose and a missing headshot, I'd agree. Pictures like these don't seem noteworthy at all. Just see this, for example. Similar images, nothing new and gets boring. Energy ''X'' 00:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Images, part 2 If you insert the same images in the same articles (which have been classified as not notable), I am afraid I will have to block you. Just a warning. Energy ''X'' 17:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Let me clarify this once and for all. You put images of the same character. Most of them were headshots which presented the character in a similar pose. We don't need that, we need different images, in a sense that they have different cloth, have an unusual face expression and make different poses. To sum up, don't make a lot of images of the same character that appeared in one episode. Energy ''X'' 12:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, the example at Dawn (anime) page's gallery is a good example, plus you have placed her contest dresses, which is considered unique, not what you are currently doing by inserting images of a minor character with similar expressions/cloth/etc... Energy ''X'' 20:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, she is no main character, plus she appeared in one episode. But, you might insert her appearance and her imitations of Team Rocket, but this is as far as it gets. Energy ''X'' 21:38, December 25, 2013 (UTC) And, uh, two more things - one are the image names. You should shorten the image names (in this case, something like Florinda 1.jpg, Florinda 2.jpg... or by what it represents, Florinda as Meowth.jpg, Florinda as James.jpg). The other thing is to categorise images. Are you aware how to do it? Energy ''X'' 00:25, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Edit Why did you remove the picture? Energy ''X'' 21:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Does it have the exact same name (is it a .png or .jpg file)? Energy ''X'' 23:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::You didn't have to remove it, as you'd had to put it back. Plus, when uploading with the same image, there would be an option to overwrite the file, so it would be simpler. Energy ''X'' 23:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Comment Well, since you are more active than most, I guess you can comment here on the fight of Ursaring vs. Steelix. Just erase the message and write your comment. Energy ''X'' 17:58, December 29, 2013 (UTC)